criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unlike Father, Unlike Son
Unlike Father, Unlike Son is the tenth case in Starlight Shores and the third one situated in the Central City district. Case At the end of the last case, the player received a message from the Limbless Man before Alice ran in saying Arlen Industries, a science and tech company, had been broken into. On arrival, the player and Linda say to the secretary they need to speak to Mr. Arlen, head of the company. When he doesn't arrive they go search his office only to find his dead body, a gunshot wound in his head. During Chapter 1, three people were questioned: Victoria Trent, the new CEO of Arlen Industries, Amelia Darien, a local heiress, and Charles Ranel, a resident of the slums (a lower class area of Central City). At the end of Chapter 1, Victoria, who was questioned earlier, informs the player that she believed Henry Arlen had a secret love child. At the beginning of Chapter 2, Victoria said she believed this as one night he had had to much to drink and started saying he had made mistakes and that he should have been there for his child. Victoria then stated that they should search Arlen Industries laboratory as he spent a lot of time down there. After searching the laboratory, the player and Linda discover a box of components, a notebook and an old photo. After examining the box of components, the player found a gun which they believed was used by the killer to shoot Henry Arlen. After further examination of the gun they find furs, meaning the killer wears furs. The old photo leads them to a new suspect called Baxter Killmary, who's family were neighbours of the victim when he was younger. He said the photo was taken when Henry received an award for most the most innovative design in a competition. Finally, the notebook turned out to be Henry's personal notebook and has information regarding his child. At the bottom of the page it has written the name John Stateman, the victim's public relations representative or PR Rep. John Stateman said he knew about the victim's secret child and advised Henry against going to the press as it could ruin his image as 'The King of Technology' in Central City. At the end of the chapter, Alice says she knows who the victim's child is. At the beginning of Chapter 3, Alice says she took some DNA from the victim and ran it through the police database to see if she could get a match. She then says it matched by someone named Charles Ranel, the slums resident the player interrogated earlier. After being confronted by the player and Linda, Charles said he had no idea and if he did he would have told people so he could get a better life. He then explains that he thought his father left when he was young. Also in Chapter 3, Baxter Killmary and John Stateman were questioned again. When the player and Linda had enough evidence to make an arrest they incriminated Charles Ranel. At first he denied all of the claims until he snapped saying he killed his father. Charles' said his motive was simple, he was angry at his father for leaving him and his mother. Charles further explained that if Henry Arlen hadn't left he wouldn't be living in the slums and that he would have a better life. At his trial, Judge Donovan was shocked at how little remorse Charles felt for the murder of his father. Judge Donovan sentenced him to 50 years in prison for the pre-meditated murder of Henry Arlen. In the Vote of the Century (3/8), Chief Ramone says that now the investigation is over they can now focus on the letter the Limbless Man sent them, Linda suggests they should talk to Frederick Maragway and see if he sent them the message. Also mayoral candidate Vivienne Bird requested their help. Vivienne Bird said she had lost the blueprints for a new charity she was going to set up that would help children growing up in the Slums. She believed she had lost them during an interview in Henry Arlen's office. After retrieving the blueprints Vivienne Bird thanks you by paying the police department 20,000 coins. The player and Linda go to the prison to question Frederick Maragway and see if he sent the message. Frederick denied any involvement with the letter. After talking to him, the player suggests they should compare the handwriting form Frederick's confession letter to the one sent to the SSPD. When the comparison proves it wasn't Frederick who sent the letter, Linda and the player decide to talk to Victoria Trent as Arlen Industries controls the largest mail service in Starlight Shores. Sadly, Victoria Trent says she can't trace the letter back to its sender. At the end of the case, the Chief asked the player to attend Roy Ketcher's campaign visit to Madame Zhaong's casino and to keep an eye out for anything strange. Victim * Henry Arlen (shot dead in his office) Murder Weapon * Gun Killer * Charles Ranel Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays chess *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an all access badge Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect plays chess Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair *The suspect wears fur Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays chess *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair *The suspect wears an all access badge *The suspect wears fur Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect plays chess Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair *The suspect wears fur Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Office (Clues: Victim's Body, Gold Pieces, Faded Document) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Prerequisite: Office investigated; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Examine Faded Document (Prerequisite: Office investigated; Result: Complaint Letter) *Examine Complaint Letter (Prerequisite: Faded Document examined; New Suspect: Victoria Trent) *Ask Victoria Trent why she complained about the victim (Prerequisite: Complaint Letter examined) *Examine Gold Pieces (Prerequisite: Office examined; Family Sigel) *Examine Family Sigel (Prerequisite: Gold Pieces examined; Result: Darien Family Sigel; New Suspect: Amelia Darien) *Ask Amelia Darien why she was on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Family Sigel examined; New Crime Scene: Mansion Garden) *Investigate Mansion Garden (Prerequisite: Amelia Darien interrogated; Clues: Locked Box, Faded Note) *Examine Locked Box (Prerequisite: Mansion Garden investigated; Result: Chess Board) *Analyse Chess Board (Prerequisite: Locked Box examined; Attribute: The killer plays chess) *Examine Faded Note (Prerequisite: Mansion Garden investigated; Result: Number) *Analyse Number (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Faded Note examined; New Suspect: Charles Ranel) *Ask Charles Ranel why the victim had his number (Prerequisite: Number analysed) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Victoria about her claims (Prerequisite: Started Chapter 2; New Crime Scene: Laboratory) *Investigate Laboratory (Prerequisite: Victoria interrogated; Clues: Box of Components, Notebook, Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo (Prerequisite: Laboratory investigated; New Suspect: Baxter Killmary) *Ask Baxter Killmary why the victim had a photo of him (Prerequisite: Old Photo examined) *Examine Box of Components (Prerequisite: Laboratory investigated; Result: Gun) *Examine Gun (Prerequisite: Box of Components examined; Result: Fur Sample) *Analyse Fur Sample (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Examine Notebook (Prerequisite: Laboratory investigated; New Suspect: John Stateman) *Ask John Stateman about the victim' love child (Prerequisite: Notebook) *Investigate Balcony (All tasks must be done; Clues: Key) *Examine Key (Prerequisite: Balcony investigated; Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Prerequisite: Key examined) *Confront Amelia Darien about her key to Henry's office (Prerequisite: Fingerprints examined) *Go to Chapter 3 (no stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Charles Ranel about his relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Chapter 3 started) *Investigate Mechanism (Prerequisite: Chapter 3 started; Clues: Box of Wires, Ripped Pieces) *Examine Ripped Pieces (Prerequisite: Mechanism investigated; Result: Magazine) *Analyse Magazine (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Ripped Pieces examined) *Confront Baxter Killmary about the magazine cover (Prerequisite: Magazine analysed) *Examine Box of Wires (Prerequisite: Mechanism investigated; Result: Letter) *Examine Letter (Prerequisite: Box of Wires examined; Result: Signature) *Investigate Fruit Patch (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done; Clues: Hat, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Hat (Prerequisite: Fruit Patch investigated; Result: Blue Threads) *Analyse Blue Threads (15:00:00; Prerequisite: Hat examined; Attribute: The killer wears an access all areas badge) *Examine Smashed Pieces (Prerequisite: Fruit Patch investigated; Result: Coffee Cup) *Analyse Coffee Cup (15:00:00; Prerequisite: Smashed Pieces examined; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to the Vote of the Century (3/8) (two stars) The Vote of the Century (3/8) *Ask Vivienne Bird what she wants (Prerequisite: The Vote of the Century (3/8) started) *Investigate Office (Prerequisite: Vivienne Bird interrogated; Clues: Blue Paper) *Examine Blue Paper (Prerequisite: Office investigated; Result: Blueprints) *Analyse Blueprints (03:00:00; Prerequisite: Blue Paper examined) *Give Vivienne the blueprints (Prerequisite: Blueprints examined; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Confront Frederick Maragway about the sinister letter (Prerequisite: The Vote of the Century (3/8) started; Reward: Burger) *Examine Confession Letter (Prerequisite: Frederick Maragway interrogated) *Get help from Victoria Trent (Prerequisite: Confession Letter examined; Reward: Arlen Industries Badge) *Move on to a new crime! (one star) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee *The killer plays chess *The killer wears fur *The killer wears an access all areas badge *The killer has blonde hair Trivia *This case's name is based off the well known saying 'Like Father, Like Son'. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Central City Category:Starlight Shores